Historia de amor
by Mrs. Dani cookie
Summary: oK Gente, es mi pirmer fic y noc cual podría ser el título. draco encuentra el diario de Hermione, hermione el de draco. aparece lucius, qeu pensara draco sopbre su padre?


1) Los diarios.  
  
Caminaba por los pasillos con la mente perdida. Sus pensamientos se mezclaban con los sentimientos. Se sentía culpable por lo que sentía. Como se había podido enamorar de el? Justo de el? No se podia enamorar de Harry o de ron? Pero tenía que venir a enamorarse de el? De la persona menos incicada, de la que le había hecho la vida cuadritos desde su primer día? Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que se paso la clase de encantamientos. -hermione! -ah? Que? Que pasó?-pregunto ella saliendo de golpe de sus pensamientos. -te vimos pasar de largo la clase y pedimos permiso para ir al baño-dijo harry. -como?-luego miró el reloj.-hay! Estoy 5 minutos tarde! Gracias! Fueron a la clase y hermione hundió de explicaciones al pequeñísimo profesor Flitwick.  
  
-----------*---------------*.  
  
Draco estaba sentado en su cama, felizmente tenían cuartos individuales, no hubiera querido que lo vieran asi, con esa cara. Estaba pensando en ella. No sabía porque pero este año se había enamorado de ella. Talvez porque sus ojos marrónes y el pelo lacio marrón la habían cambiado. Había desarrollado en los mejores lugares. Pero porque por que justo de ella? seguramente ella lo odiaba, le había hecho la vida imposible desde su primer día, y ahora uqe estaba en 7mo año, estaba arrepentido. Su padre lo odiaba desde que se enteró que le gustaba una sangre-sucia, pero no le importaba. Solo quería ser feliz con ella y que su padre lo desheredara, el nunca había querido ser mortífago, pero su padre lo estaba obligando a serlo. Gracias a dios draco no había aceptado y había huido de casa. Se levantó con sus cosas, en 10 minutos empezaba la clase de transformaciones. Sacó de su mesa de noche un diario, (no quería que nadie se arriesgue a leer su secreto,) marrón. Solo era marron. Para confundirlo con un cuaderno, y salió.  
  
------------*---------*  
  
Hermione salió de transformaciones y se dirigió a la biblioteca a pensar mejor. Claro en el. Caminaba con la cabeza abajo y cargando sus libros en sus manos habia un cuaderno muy pequeño marron su diario. Se moría si alguien leía ese diario. Si descubrian su secreto.... Metida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que chocó con alguien. Se cayó al piso desparramando todos sus libros, al igual que la persona con la que chocó. Se apresuró a buscar su diario. Cuando lo agarró lo guardo en su túnica y empezó a disculparse. -lo siento yo.....-paro de hablar, al ver que se trataba de un chico corpulento de pelo plateado y de unos ojos grises-no te vi.....-terminó en un susurro. -ehh mmmm no te preocupes-respondió el parándose. Recojió sus demas cosas y fue a la biblioteca abrió su diario quería escribir lo que había pasado. Pero se sorprendió al ver que el diario no era suyo. Se decidió a cerrarlo y devolverlo, pero no se puedo resistir a leer una sola pagina. Abrió en la ultima. Leyó.  
  
Querido Diario: No soporto mas! Desde la mitad de 6to año que me gusta ella y ya no soporto tenerlo detro de mi sin contárselo a nadie mas que a mi padre. Me escapé de casa poruqe me quiere convertir en mortífago. Además me quiere obligar a dejar de amarla pero no puedo! Me he dado cuenta que el amor es lo mas grande del mundo. Mi padre me controlaba con imperius para que los odie y maltrate pero desde que me comencé a sentir así, ya no hago caso a ese hechizo. No me importa lo que diga mi padre. "que no te puedes enamorar, que es una sangre-sucia" no me importa eso. Yo la amo. Ahora me sineto mejor expresando mis sentimiendos hacia ella. Te amo Hermione. Draco.  
  
A Hermione se le dibujó con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras salía para ir a la torre Gryffindor.  
  
--------------------*-------------------*  
  
-lo siento yo....-al verlo parecía muy nerviosa-no te vi. -ehhhh mmmmm no te preocupes-respondió Draco. Ella terminó de recoger todas sus cosas y se fue, el se le quedó mirando, luego reacciono junto las suyas y se fue a Transformaciones. Estuvo muy callado, y muy desatento, lo que logró que quitaran 10 puntos de Slytherin. Cuando acabo la clase, el se dirigió a su habitación y se sentó en su mesa dispuesto a escribir en su diario. Abrió en la primera hoja y se sorprendió al ver el nombre "hermione granger" escrito en el. Busco entre las hojas y se dio cuenta que no era su diario. Abrió en la última hoja dispuesto a leer y buscar hasta saber si ella lo amaba. Abrió una página.  
  
Querido diario. Mi vida a cambiado mucho este año. Desde que lo ví entrar en la estación del tren me quede pasmada, ahora no dejo de pensar en el y lo amo. Ha cambiado, ahora lleva el pelo para los lados lo que lo hace verse mas varonil y guapo. Sus ojos frios y grises me matan. No lo puedo contar a nadie, porque Harry y Ron seguro le irían a pegar. Pero no puedo mas así que te los voy a confesar y vas a tener que venir conmigo a todos lados para que nadie se entere. Bueno ahí va: amo a ...draco malfoy.  
  
Bueno diario llego tarde a Aritmancia. Bye.  
  
Se sintió feliz de esa noticia. Tenía un plan, si funcionaba, serían novios antes de el la mañana de pasado mañana.  
  
Capitulo 2. el encuentro.  
  
Hermione fue a buscar información a la biblioteca para el ensayo que Snape le había mandado. Bajó las escaleras corriendo y entró en la biblioteca. Se sentó y empezó a hojear sus libros, sin percatarse que desde la mesa de atrás tras unos grandes libros, Draco Malfoy la observava. Cuando se dio cuenta que le faltaba información se paró de la mesa y se dirigió hacia la parte de pociones de la biblioteca. Regresó luego con muchos libros y siguio haciendo el ensayo. A las 8:30 de la noche, con el ensayo casi a terminar se paró y se fue a su sala comun.  
  
-----------------*--------------------*  
  
el notó que ella se había parado y se había ido hacia un lado de la biblioteca, aprovecho ese momento, sacó su varita. -accio libro!-susurro. Un libro salió volando hacia el. -bien, ahora podré seguir con mi plan! Se paró y se fue hacia su sala comun, con el libro de Hermione en la mano. Esperó hasta las 10:00pm y bajó a la biblioteca. Estaba vacia. Pero sabía que pronto vendría.  
  
----------------------*------------------------*  
  
-ay no! He dejado mi libro en la biblioteca! Tengo que ir por el!-dijo hermione -ay vamos Mione! La tarea es para tras pasado mañana! Tienes para hacerla mañana! Ve a buscarlo mañana!-dijo ron. -no! Me voy ahora! -pero si son las 10:00-dijo harry -no me importa!  
  
Bajó corriendo y entró en la biblioteca, no había nadie, al menos eso creía ella. Desde una esquina draco malfoy la miraba. Aprovechó que no había nadie y empezo a buscar su libro. -buscabas algo?-pregunto una voz que arrastraba las palabras. Hermione se puso roja. -ehhh, si, eh, mi libro eh lo deje aca y er...-dijo levantando la miraba. Draco se había acercado y ahora estaba muy cerca. -este?-pregunto sacando uno de detrás de la espalda. -si, g-gracias-dijo muy nerviosa. Pero cuando estiró la mano para cojerlo, draco tiro el libro para atrás. -toma-dijo dándole su diario. Hermione lo cogió y lo metió en su túnica. -l-lo leiste? -solo lo suficienta para saber que sientes lo mismo por mi que yo siento por ti. Se acercó mas y le agarró por la cintura. Acercó su boca a la de ella. Hermione sintió su frio aliento cerca de su boca y cerró los ojos. Sus labios se juntaron y sus lenguas juagaban la una con la otra. Hermione respondió el beso y lo abrazó por el cuello acariciandole el pelo. Se sentía feliz.  
  
------------------*---------------  
  
mientras se besaban el sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. De pronto escucharon pasos. Se separaron del beso y Draco la puso detrás suyo agarrando su varita. En eso entro en la biblioteca 1 persona, lucius Malfoy. -pero que tenesmo aquí!-exclamó. -que haces aquí?-pregunto draco con odio. -vine a buscarte. VAS a ser un mortífago. -no voy a ser nada!-grito draco. De pronto lucius se dio cuenta de que Hermione estaba escondida detrás de su hijo. Chasqueo los dedos y unas sogas cayeron amarrando a hermione. Con las puntas que estaban en su mano, la jaló hacia el. -dejala!-le grito draco. Lucius se rió. -me estas oblingando?-le dijo a su hijo, luego si dirijió a hermione.-mmm que buena estas.-le dijo. Luego le dio un beso en el cuello. Draco estaba rojo. -dejala!-repitio. -¡curcio!-grito lucius señalando a draco. -aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhgggggggghhhhhh!-grito draco. -nooooooooo! Dejelooooooooooooooo-le dijo hermione. -no quiero-respondio lucius y le mordió el cuello. Luego fue subiendo y bajando besándole todo desde el cuello hacia arriba. Ella grita desdesperada. Y draco estaba en el piso demasiado débil mirando todo. Se esforzó por pararse. Con una idea fija. Tenía que ayudarla. Finalmete se paró, agarro su varita y... -expelliarmus!-girto señalando a su papá que salió volando y se golpeó contra un estante haciendo que miles de libros le cayeran encima y que un jarrón de vidrio se rompiera en su cabeza. -hermione!-dijo draco corriendo hacia ella. La desamarro.-herm, estas bien? Hermione no respondió le temblaba el labio. El la abrazo. De repente Hermione reacciono. Y empezó a llorar. Draco no quería que llorara. La barazo. Y esta lo abrazó tambien. El odio que sentía draco por su padre recorría su sangre, sus venas como un veneno, una enfermedad incurable. -que pasa aca?-pregunto alguien. -profesor dumbledore yo estaba con hermione y luego entro mi padre y y y...- le daba asco decir lo que hiso..-y empezó a besar a hermione a la fuerza y yo le hice el hechizo desarmador y se golpeó contra un estante y le cayo el jarron encima. Dumbledore escuchaba muy impresionado. -bueno Draco, usted y hermione tendrán que ir a la enfermería y a tu padre lo tendremos que llevar a azkaban-concluyo con tristeza. -no me importa se lo merece.  
  
------------------*-------------- hermione despertó al día siguiente en la enfermería. Muy debil. -draco...-logró susurrar. -mione! Estas bien?-se escucho decir la voz de ron. -eh? Si si gracias-dijo esta sentándose. -donde está Draco?-pregunto ella. Ron se puso rojo de rabia. -esta en la otra cama a tu derecha, ahora esta dormido pero estuvo muy preocupado por ti.-dijo Harry viendo uqe ron no pudo hablar de la rabia.- Mione, que pasó? -eehhhmmm....-hermione lo miro y le empezó a contar todo. Cuando terminó los 2 chicos estaban sorprendidos. -bueno no lo puedo creer mione...-dijo harry. -si....te debe querer mucho -dijo ron -asi es...-dijo una voz desde detrás de las cortinas. Era draco. -la quiero demasiado como para dejar que algo malo le pase, dijo dejándose ver. Fue a sentarse junto a hermione. Herione se arrimó un poco para dejarle sitio. -gracias-dijo -de nada. Ehhh podría hablar contigo porfavor? -dijo, luego miro dudoso a harry-a solas? -ehhh bueno ya no ibamos no ron? Ron! -eh si si ya nos vamos. Chau hermione ----------------------------*----------*----------- Draco la miro y le agarró la mano. -que bueno que estes bien-le dijo-perdón por lo uqe mi papá trató de hacer. Hermione solo asintió. Dracó volvió a verla y puso la mano en la barbilla y le subió la cabeza. Ella lo miró a los ojos. El la miró. "que lindos ojos" penso. "como no me di cuenta antes?" se miraron por unos minutos, después el la besó. Le abrazó la cintura, ella puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Después de unos segundos, se separaron para que pudieran respirar. Se miraron, draco la abrazó y le susurró al oido: -te amo. -yo tambien. Se volvieron a besar  
  
Fin! 


End file.
